La Madrugada de Lluvia
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: ¿Qué tal un momento dulce durante la madrugada? Afuera está lloviendo pero...eso no tiene porque fastidiar el momento ¿no crees?


**¡Atención! **este one-shot contienen y lo protagoniza un OC

Inazuma Eleven (y sus consecuentes secuelas) _no me pertenecen a mí_ sino a **Level-5**, de haberme pertenecido le habría dado un desarrollo decente y digno a **Hikaru** y no lo que ellos hicieron ¡panda de malditos!

**Fubuki Atsumi **es de mi total autoría.

**No copiar, ni traducir SIN PERMISO.**

_**ONE-SHOT**_

Él apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando resistirse a salir del mundo de los sueños. Estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado. Llevaba una temporada con bastante trabajo encima y ahora que por fin había conseguido un fin de semana para estar libre para compartirlo con su pareja el mundo había conspirado contra él para que se pusiera a llover a cantaros de madrugada.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana era irritante. También hacía bastante viento lo que provocaba que el ruido fuera mayor y eso era lo que había causado que se despertase.

Detestaba tener el sueño tan ligero.

Sin poder hacer nada abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue directamente la ventana empapada que estaba al lado de su cama. Estaba oscuro, apenas podía ver nada de lo que había en el exterior salvo la tenue luz de las farolas pero que penetraron en sus ojos molestándolo durante unos segundos.

Molesto por aquello se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, sintiendo un poco de frío en todo su cuerpo. Parpadeó con una leve desorientación pero casi de inmediato esbozó una suave sonrisa cuando miró la figura que estaba acurrucada y envuelta en la sabana a su lado.

La admiró por unos segundos antes de acariciarle con cuidado el rostro, apartando en el proceso algunos mechones azules, comprobando que seguía sumida en un pacifico sueño. Lo agradecía, él sabía muy bien lo mucho que le desagradaba la lluvia y que era mejor que le pillase mientras estaba dormida. Tiene suerte de tener el sueño pesado, al contrario que él.

Se percató en ese momento que tenía la boca seca y se sintió necesitado de beber agua o algo que estuviese fresco. Se resistió a ello y estuvo tentado a volver a acostarse, le daba pereza levantarse de la cama, caminar hasta la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua. Estaba desvelado pero no por ello menos cansado y salir de la cama era lo que menos le apetecía pero la sensación pastosa en su boca era incómoda, y en cierto punto llego a ser hasta desagradable cuando intentaba humedecerla con su propia saliva.

Miró de nuevo a su compañera y se sintió mal por ella, no le gustaba nada dejarla sola cuando estaba lloviendo pero estaba incómodo y quería pensar que si iba no iba a tardar más de cinco minutos en regresar con ella. Suspiró y en silencio se apartó la sabana de su cintura dejando libre su desnudez y sacó los pies de la cama, tocando con la planta de los mismos la suave alfombrilla.

Hizo algunos estiramientos en los brazos y en la espalda al sentirse agarrotado, dejando escapar algunos pequeños gemidos en el proceso y algún crujido procedente de sus huesos. Miró con pereza al suelo localizando sus calzoncillos tirados de cualquier manera sobre la alfombrilla.

Tan cerca y los sentía tan lejos…

¿No podía irse a la cocina desnudo sin más? No, seguro que no.

Con un suspiro de hastío, se inclino hacia delante alargando el brazo y tomó la prenda, estando seguro que iba acabar cayendo hacia delante. Y se habría dejado de no ser por la posibilidad de que su acompañante se despertara por el ruido.

Que pocas ganas tenía de levantarse, de verdad…

Pero bueno, debía hacerlo si quería quitarse esa sensación incómoda de la boca, así que dando un nuevo suspiro se levantó. Con parsimonia se colocó los calzoncillos y casi arrastrando los pies rodeó la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta, echando un último vistazo a su compañera queriendo asegurar que aun dormía, y salió hacia el pasillo.

Cuando ya sintió que estaba fuera de la habitación, dejó salir un sonoro bostezo y se rascó el cuello mientras aun escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia. De vez en cuando rozaba las paredes y los muebles con los dedos, para tener claro por dónde estaba caminando y no tropezarse con nada.

Finalmente encontró la entrada a la cocina, pero cuando sus dedos presionaron el interruptor y se encendió la luz…

-Arg…¡no!-no pudo evitar quejarse en un lastimero gemido.

El deslumbre fue inmediato, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad se resintieron ante la presencia abrupta de luz.

Parpadeando con fastidio, fue hacia la nevera donde sacó una jarra con agua fría, siguiendo de sacar un vaso del armario. Vertió el contenido de la jarra en el interior del vaso sintiendo que el sonidito del agua al caer era más agradable que el que estaba cayendo fuera.

Bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, sintiendo cómo se le humedecía la boca y se le refrescaba la garganta, dando un suspiro al terminar.

Fue a rellenar el recipiente cuando de pronto sintió un par de brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás y un cuerpo menudo se pegó al suyo trasmitiendo calidez a su espalda.

Sonrió con suavidad y al voltear a mirar pudo ver una cabecita de alborotados cabellos azules apoyado a su hombro.

-Ey…¿te he despertado?

-Hmmm-se quejó la joven sin despegar su rostro del hombro ajeno.

-Atsu…¿te he despertado?-repitió la pregunta dando unos suaves roces de su mejilla contra la cabeza ajena, animándola a contestar, seguramente estaba igual de adormilada que él.

Pero supo que iba a recibir una respuesta cuando su novia alzó la cabeza dejando ver aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos que se clavaron en los suyos con pereza.

-Esta maldita lluvia me pone nerviosa-se quejó con voz somnolienta-Y te he sentido levantarte de la cama…

-Ya, lo siento.-se disculpó el muchacho llevando su mano a los cabellos alborotados de su novia, acariciándolos con suavidad.-Sé que no te gusta nada que te deje sola cuando llueve.

-Menos me gusta que justo ahora que podemos pasar un fin de semana entero juntos se ponga a llover…-gruñó fastidiada mirando con reproche la ventana de la cocina por donde podía verse el agua caer del cielo, como si estuviera regañando al tiempo por haberse puesto a llover justo ese fin de semana.

-Vamos, eso es algo que no depende de nosotros. Lo importante es que estamos juntos ¿no? ¡Entonces pongámosle buena cara al mal tiempo!-rio con suavidad intentando trasmitirle su positivismo, y es que un poco de agua no iba a fastidiarle los planes que tenía ese fin de semana para compartir con su novia.

-No me gusta que llueva…¿por qué tiene que llover, Hikaru?-se quejó frotando su cara contra el hombro de su novio.

-Al menos lo llevas mejor, antes la lluvia te daba tanto miedo que eras capaz de estar en una esquina lejos de las ventanas con unos cascos de música a todo volumen.

Como reprimenda, ella le dio un golpe en el omóplato haciéndole reír.

-Y escuchando a Bon Jovi.-añadió ella con un tono de sabelotodo.

-Y escuchando a Bon Jovi-coincidió él rememorando algunas escenas de su adolescencia que implicaban aquella música cañera y a Atsumi en días de lluvia.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos…?

-¿Hmmm?

-Ya sabes, juntos.-especificó.

-Hikaru, bastante tengo con usar el coco hasta freírlo en la universidad. Por favor, no me hagas usarlo ahora.-gimió contra su hombro.

-Vamos, perezosa, que eres mejor que esto y lo sabes.-le picó Hikaru pinchándola en la mejilla con su dedo.

Con un ruidito de fastidio en su garganta, Atsumi empezó hacer cálculos mentales lo más rápido que su mente podía.

-Ocho años hace que nos conocemos y saliendo juntos unos seis años.-concluyó.

-Tanto tiempo ya ¿eh?-musitó Hikaru con un aire nostálgico al recordar aquellos días.-¿Te arrepientes de algo?

Atsumi abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando con atención los de su novio y comprendiendo el verdadero significado detrás de aquella pregunta.

-De nada.

-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó mirando entonces mirando su propio hombro en donde podían verse tres cicatrices haciendo líneas paralelas.

Un episodio de su vida que aun le estremecía al recordarlo y que Atsumi conocía muy bien.

Pero ella solo sonrió y sin dudarlo besó aquellas cicatrices con afecto.

-Totalmente segura.

Complacido por su respuesta, Hikaru se volteó por completo dejando la jarra y el vaso en la mesa, abrazando la cintura ajena y besando con cariño los labios de aquella preciosa y salvaje chica que hacía mucho tiempo que le había robado el corazón, el sentido y el sueño.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-contestó ella juntando su frente con la de él, rozando con mimo sus narices.

-¿Te parece bien que volvamos a la cama? Ya es muy tarde-preguntó estrechándola un poco más contra él.

-Me parece genial pero yo te advierto que esta pequeña excursión a la cocina me ha desvelado…-se apartó de él y fue caminando hacia la salida de la cocina dejando que su chico admirara su aspecto.

Oh, por los Grandes Espíritus.

Hikaru en ese instante sintió que necesitaba otro enorme vaso de agua.

Atsumi iba solo con una sudadera suya, tan larga para ella que llegaba a cubrirle lo más importante, dejando sus blancas y esbeltas piernas a la vista y sus pies descalzos haciendo un suave sonido al caminar. Aquel aspecto, sumándolo a su corto y alborotado cabello, y sus rasgados ojos rojos le hacían sentir que se le resecaba de nuevo la boca.

Atsumi siempre le había dicho que ella era afortunada de que un chico como él se hubiera fijado en alguien como ella. Y Hikaru lo que no podía creer es que ella pudiera pensar que podría haber habido alguna posibilidad en que no se fijase en ella.

Ella era fuerte, osada, inteligente, preciosa.

Era su mujer. Estaba hecha para él como él estaba hecho para ella.

-…pero estoy convencida que podremos hacer un apaño para que pueda volver a conciliar el sueño ¿verdad, Hikaru?-Atsumi le guiñó un ojo con coquetería colocándose su único mechón rosado detrás de la oreja y saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

Hikaru se quedó congelado en el sitio unos segundos antes de tomar la jarra de agua y beber de una sentada medio contenido olvidándose por completo de utilizar el vaso. Cuando acabó casi estrelló la jarra sobre la mesa y se apresuró en ir tras su novia.

Debían aprovechar al máximo ese fin de semana juntos antes de regresar a la universidad.

**FIN**

Hola, hacia mucho ¡muchísimo tiempo! Que no pasaba por este fandom, creo que hace cuatro o cinco años pero ¿Qué puedo decir?

Este pequeño one-shot está vinculado a mi fic viejo el Alma del Raimon, donde sus protagonistas son Kageyama Hikaru y Fubuki Atsumi, mi OC. Aunque dejase de escribir para el fandom nunca me olvidé de esa historia ni de los personajes, en especial de estos dos, y hoy por el día tan especial de San Valentín quise dedicarles este one-shot de su futuro juntos, en donde ya llevan ocho años conociéndose, ocho años desde que subí el primer capítulo del Alma del Raimon.

Realmente, espero poder arreglar ese fic en algún momento, remasterizarlo y volver a subirlo, aunque ya todos los que lo seguían ya deben de haber desaparecido (uf, es que ya fue hace muchos años).

En fin, este one-shot está dedicado a _**Jaakuna Sakkako**_, ella es muy fan de la pareja HikAtsu y tampoco los olvidó nunca, jamás, y siempre se ocupó de que yo nunca les olvidara. Creando historias en conjunto conmigo dedicadas a ellos, desmadres y demás de estos dos personajes y ya era hora de hacerles algo oficial juntos y directamente vinculado al fic donde se conocieron. Sakkako espero que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado aunque sea algo pequeñito. Va por ti y por ellos.


End file.
